In Love With A Girl
by nkhh923
Summary: After making peace with his brother, Nathan finds himself in a difficult position; he's in love. Naley
1. Chapter 1

My new story, this is just a small introduction in to Nathan's character, the chapters will be longer as I write the next few chapters. Also, background information like family, friends and jobs etc will become clear as the story progresses. Hope you like it, I will be updating 'More Than Anyone' soon.  
There maybe some light swearing, nothing too over the top.  
Please read and review, and let me know if you want me to carry on.  
Nikki.

IN LOVE WITH A GIRL: CHAPTER 1

After only 6 weeks of dating Haley James finally said those 3 little words.

Those 3 little words, that made her scared beyond belief, but at the same time want to burst with excitement.

"_I love you."_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that it's just-"

She was cut off by Nathan forcefully taking her mouth with his own. _This is THE kiss, _he thought to himself, _the kiss that will make my future_. The kiss showed every emotion the pair had for each other; lust, desire, excitement, fear but most of all love. He pulled back gently stroking her face and tucking away the few strands of hair that had fallen whilst he caressed her dace.

"I love you too."

He shot up in his bed, panting in the dark, repeating his new motto, "_It's just a dream, it's just a dream". _The same motto that he had become accustomed to repeating to himself every morning. Every morning for the past 6 weeks, a new dream, a new phase in his imaginary relationship.

"_It's just a dream... It's just a dream."_ Repeating his motto again, in fear that he was in fact in love with his brothers nerdy best friend. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait, I went to V Fesitval and then I've been really busy getting ready for college. Anyway here is chapter 2... please check out my other story.  
Thanks to the people who reviewed last time! Don't forget to review this time please!_

**  
CHAPTER 2:**

Haley and Nathan sat at the market street docks, for the past 30 minutes Haley had attempted to get Nathan focused on his studies- but still failed to do so.

"Ok! That is it! Just stop." Haley said putting her pen down on her book.

Nathan looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "I'm sorry?" he asked. _Oh God! She knows... No? She can't... can she? _

"What is wrong? I know something is bothering you so don't even try and tell me it's not because we aren't going to get any work done with your head high up in the clouds." She paused for just a second, taking his hand into hers, slowly rubbing her thumb over his knuckles soothingly. "Is it Dan?" she asked, sympathetically, she guessed it was Dan, after all that's what normally upset him, they'd spent a lot of time in the past 3 months talking about his harsh father.

He stilled for a moment trying to figure out whether to tell the truth or lie. He was so shocked by the comfort she could deliver by just holding his hand.

"No, it's not Dan." He paused, "So there's this girl..." he decided to tell the truth. "No one you know." Well perhaps only part of the truth. "And the thing is...I'm in love with her."

"Oh." Haley replied. W_ow _she thought_, wasn't expecting THAT. _"Does...uhm... does she feel the same way?" Slowly taking her hand away from his surprised how upset she was at his shock confession.

He looked down, clearly upset. "No, no she doesn't even realise I exist." He let out an exasperated sigh.

Haley laughed despite herself. "You're _Nathan Scott. _EVERYONE knows you exist."

"I mean she...she sees through me, like she knows me and talks to me but forgets me straight away. I can understand though. I mean she's beautiful... breath taking," he said staring into her eyes as if he could see her soul. "She's incredibly intelligent and brilliant at everything she does and touches. And I'm well...me...Nathan Frickin Scott; sometimes bad boy, as you can see, failing at everything. And my only saving grace is my ability to put a ball through a hoop."

He looked at her; realising he could have just ruined everything. Suddenly he got the urge to run to dorm, pack everything and run away to Mexico to start a new life. _No Nathan, _he schooled himself, _not Mexico; too hot, Canada... yeah Canada. _

She took his hand again. _Oh no. She letting me down gently, I'm gunna jump off the end of the docks. _She started to slowly rub his knuckles again, _that's it, I'm defiantly jumping! _

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "Who knew...? First of all, she sounds great. A real keeper, so _don't_ mess it up, Nate." She let out a small laugh. "Secondly, you are Nathan Scott. THE Nathan Scott, you won state championship almost single handily, don't tell Luke I said that, and all by scoring your famous touch downs-"

Nathan stopped her with a laugh, "Hales, its baskets, I don't play football."

"Whatever," she said with a smile. "My point is, you're... well you're you. Not bad on the eyes, charming, sweet, smart, incredibly athletic. And in my opinion, she'd be the lucky one to have you... anyone would."

Nathan quickly closed his and her books, he moved closer to her, giving her a small, but lingering kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Hales, I mean it, thanks; it means a lot coming from you. No come on, the Mac 'n' Cheese is on me." He said knowing she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Ah, Nathan Scott, you do know the way to a girls heart." Haley joked standing up.

They slowly started to walk up the docks, towards Duke, both in thought. Haley scolding herself for the feelings that were bubbling away inside her. Nathan, thinking about the conversation they'd just had. _Not bad on the eyes, charming, sweet, smart, incredibly athletic._

"So, Hales," he started, taking her books, and putting his free arm around her shoulder. "You think I'm hot!" he finished looking down at her with a smirk.

Haley paused, looked at him, put her head down, groaning. _Great, _she thought, _I've just fed his giant ego even more. _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for the delay on all the stories, I promise the others should be up anytime soon! This chapter was meant to be longer but I wanted to get it up. So here it is, please review!

**CHAPTER 3:**

She groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last 3 hours, as they walked towards Nathan's room. "Nathannnnn" She whined, begging him, "Please stop. Please!"

"Oh but Hales, I can't... you see my tutor... well she thinks I'm hot." He laughed when she blushed again. "_Smoking_ hot."

She turned to him, mouth agape. "WHAT?!" she shrieked.

He laughed harder when he saw the look of astonishment cover her face. "I said 'not bad on the eyes'... Never did I say hot let alone SMOKING."

"Haley, Haley, Haley... It's ok I _know." _He said as he lightly held her arm in place, making her stop. He saw a look of panic run across her face and wondered what she was worried about, before he quickly forgot and went back to tormenting her.

While he wondered that she nearly had a panic attack. _Oh my god, please don't tell me he knows. _

Nathan carried on, "I know, I mean I've known for some time." She gulped wondering what was going to happen next and how she was going to escape his dorm. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out, look at me; of course EVERY girl at college has the hots for me."

She relaxed, silently thanking god that he didn't really know. She looked back at him, panic now gone, laughing at the smirk on his face, ready to carry on their usual banter as if nothing had happened.

"Aw, Natey. They don't have the hots for you...It's just they feel sorry for you." She smiled mischievously as his smirk was quickly wiped of his face.

He quickly composed himself before asking, "Oh really?"

"Ye-" She was cut off as he pushed her up against the corridor wall, tickling her anywhere he could reach, knowing that Haley was extremely ticklish.

"Nate!" She screamed, trying not to laugh, as she became nearly unable to breathe.

Neither heard the door behind them being pulled open with great force, the guy behind it pissed off with level of noise the pair were making.

"Will you two shut up and go get laid somewhere else; all I can hear is your whore shrieking!" He boomed making Nathan and Haley jump away from each other in great surprise.

Nathan swung himself round, facing one of his dorm members. "What the fuck did you just say?!" He walked up to Mike and looked down on the boy.

Mike, now very worried for his safety stuttered, "So-sorry Nathan and uh, uh, Haley... I just didn't know it was you." The confidence he had a moment ago now completely gone as he knew not to mess with Nathan, especially if it had anything to do with Haley. He didn't want to end up like Damien had.

"Maybe next time you should just shut the hell up- " He said, slowly getting closer to the boy.

"Nate...Nate come on." Haley soothed him, trying to pull him down the corridor and to his room. Sure she was shocked and slightly hurt about what Mike had said, although he didn't know it was her she didn't like to be called a whore. But at the same time she needed to get Nathan away from the situation and calm him down.

Nathan pulled his glare away from Mike and looked down on Haley softly. "Come on." He said as he walked them to his room door.

They made it to Nathan's room; he stuffed the key in the door. Opened it and let her go in before he walked in, slamming the door behind him with great force, making Haley jump from her spot on the other side of his bedroom.

"Nate, calm down. He didn't know any better." Haley tried to reason with him although she was pretty sure it was useless.

"Hales come on! You can't be serious! He just called you a _WHORE!" _ He stormed over to his desk and threw his keys onto the side.

She knew he would never hurt her, but when he got into one of these moods she did become slightly scared.

"He's lucky I didn't knock him out! He can't just call you a whore and then be all apologetic." Haley could see he was getting more and more agitated and decided it was time to get properly involved.

She walked up to him, pushing him down to sit on the bed, and then took the place to his left. He put his head down and sighed, he didn't like being this way but no one spoke to Haley like that.

Haley reached with her right arm and soothingly started to rub his scalp and upper neck, massaging out the tension.

"Nate," She whispered, keeping her voice low so he didn't get more worked up, "Just forget it."

Although she knew he had heard her he didn't reply instead he moaned as she massaged him, he leant into her touch and could feel himself calming down. After a couple of minutes she realised what she was doing and pulled away. Nathan by now was nearly completely relaxed and didn't notice the awkwardness of the situation.

He leant back onto the bed and lied down, sighing. "I shouldn't have got so worked up I know." He said his eyes now closed, "I just don't like people talking like that about you...or to you."

Haley could see he was struggling getting the words out and leant back onto the bed next to him. "I know but it was just Mike, I tutored him last month and he's always been really lovely to me."

He made a 'humph' noise and she knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore so quickly changed the subject.

"So Scott, you got me in your room, what were you planning on doing?" she said, only realising how it sounded until after it left her mouth. She could feel the heat cover her body, sure that if she looked in the mirror at that moment in time she would be bright red.

Nathan, his eyes still closed, an air of relaxation about him, gave a low throaty laugh before pulling her in closer to him.

"Oh Hales." He managed to get out still laughing.


End file.
